


I Love You More Than My Sniper Rifle

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	I Love You More Than My Sniper Rifle

Sebastian walked into his and Moriarty’s shared apartment reluctantly. “Jim?” He and Moriarty had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Moriarty was still mad or not.

“Jim?” Sebastian repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Jim!? OPEN UP!” Sebastian yelled childishly.

“Seby shut up!” Sebastian smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Moriarty was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Sebastian mocked. 

“I’m not!” Moriarty yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, Boss!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN YOUR RIFLE!” The door swung open. Moriarty was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Sebastian fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Moriarty whispered angrily.

“Fine. Fine. King Lord Moriarty. I love you more than my sniper rifle.” Sebastian stood up and opened his arms to Moriarty. 

“Yay!” Moriarty jumped into Sebastian’s open arms, Sebastian catching him with ease.


End file.
